Amame
by mikoblue
Summary: Juvia y Gray han sido novios desde hace dos años sin embargo él está enamorado de Erza su amiga de la infancia quien pronto se casará con Jerall, noticia que sorprende al pelinegro. Juvia conoce los sentimientos de su novio a quien ama profundamente por lo cual tendrá que tomar una decisión dejarlo libre para que luche por su amor o demostrarle que ella es la mujer que más lo amará
1. Compromiso

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO I

-COMPROMISO-

— ¡Jerall y yo nos vamos a casar!— gritó alegremente una pelirroja mostrando un precioso anillo en su dedo anular ante el sonrojo de su tímido prometido.

— ¡Felicidades Erza! ¡Ya era hora!— exclamó una chica de delgada y pequeña complexión que la hacía destacar entre sus exuberantes amigas.

—Otro al que atraparon— se burló un joven aficionado a las perforaciones de negra y larga cabellera que descansaba a sus anchas en el sofá.

—Al menos él no teme al compromiso— recriminó molesta la pequeña peliazul lanzando una furiosa mirada —Alguien que no es capaz de darle nombre a una relación, no puede hablar. — terminó lanzando una última mirada al que por cinco años había sido su "amigo" y que había terminado su relación cuando ella menciono dos palabras prohibidas "noviazgo" y "compromiso"

—Ya déjalo enana, sabes que no es lo mío— dijo Gajeel dando por terminada aquella pequeña discusión, en la que él estaba seguro de tener razón después de todo ponerle un nombre a algo era presagio del fin.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! Me alegra mucho que por fin sean felices, después de tanto tiempo por fin se van a casar— gritó emocionada ignorando el tenso ambiente Lucy una linda joven de dulce y achocolatada mirada de rubio cabello y atractiva figura cuando abrazo a la feliz novia.

—Gracias.

— ¡Eres muy valiente Jerral! ¡Soportar a Erza es…!— comenzó a hablar admirado Natsu un joven de rosada cabellera en cuyo rostro se dibujó el terror al ver a su pelirroja y temible amiga de la infancia parecía no muy feliz con su comentario. — ¡Y-yo no quise decir eso! ¡Jerall es muy afortunado! ¡No me pegues! — Suplicó — ¡Piensa en Lucy, no quieres que se quede viuda ¿verdad?! ¡Piensa en nuestros futuros hijos! ¡Lucy no podrá cuidarlos sola!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en la elegante sala de la mansión de los Dragneel-Heartfilia lugar común de reunión de los amigos desatancando una pareja que se mantenía en completo silencio, ella de azules y largos cabellos vestida informalmente con un sencillo vestido azul de finos tirantes que se ajustaba a su delicada figura mientras él en contraste vestía formal un elegante traje sastre gris, señal de una jornada de trabajo.

—Juvia está realmente feliz por Erza-san y Jeral-san, Juvia espera que sean muy felices en su matrimonio— expresó la joven mostrando una sincera sonrisa gesto que distaba de la expresión del joven que había tensado ante la inesperada noticia.

— ¿Gray?— inquirió sonriente Erza — ¿No me das un abrazo?— abrió sus manos esperando la felicitación de su amigo, ante la expectación de los presentes.

— ¿Gray-sama, esta bien?— se preocupó tímidamente con aquella peculiar forma de referirse al pelinegro algo que le molestaba a él pero ocultaba bajo un rostro de quietud.

—Sí, claro— se levantó dirigiéndose a los novios, pero sobre todo a aquella quien había querido desde hacía ya varios años —felicidades Erza espero que seas feliz— la abrazó queriéndose aferrar a ella, queriendo obtener con aquel abrazo su amor, él amor que tanto había anhelado por tantos años y que ahora le era arrebatado de forma permanente.

—Vamos Gray, no seas tan sentimental— dijo Erza terminando el abrazo —además que va a pensar Juvia.

—Juvia sabe que Gray-sama quiere a Erza-san— pronunció suavemente la susodicha escondiendo sus sentimientos y mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Después de aquel momento incomodo la celebración continuó entre risas, comida y bebida prolongándose hasta la madrugada cuando los amigos finalmente decidieron que era momento regresar a sus hogares, sin mencionar que las mujeres parecían haber terminado con todo el alcohol de la casa, por lo que se decidió que como todos apoyarían a la pareja en la preparación de su boda se reunirían al día siguiente para repartir las obligaciones.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos— se despidió Jerall llevando en brazos a una semi-inconsciente Erza que murmuraba incoherencias y lanzaba algunos golpes que su prometido muy pacientemente tenía que soportar.

—Buena suerte— se despidió Natsu, deseando que Jellal sobreviviera esa noche y a los preparativos de la boda, porque que serian difíciles y él como buen amigo dejaría no se involucraría.

—Lu-chan~— dijo arrastrando la voz la más pequeña de las amigas — tu y Natsu van a estar solos en esta enorme mansión ¿verdad?~— la insinuación en su voz deja ver sus picaros pensamientos —Y se van a divertir mucho ¿verdad, Lu-chan?~

—Bueno si… Pero…— dijo apenada la rubia quien esa noche no había bebido mucho.

— ¡No es justo Lu-chan! ¡Tú tienes un lindo esposo, yo solo tengo a Gajeel!— chilló con un fingido enfado mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura, delatando aun más su estado de embriaguez.

—Sí, solo lo me tienes a mí y tendrás que conformarte— gruño malhumorado Gajeel, colocando a su pequeña ex "amiga" sobre los hombros, despidiéndose silenciosamente con apenas un gesto de la mano.

— ¡Adiós Lu-chan~ disfruta la noche!— se despidió alegremente Levy, dejando a Natsu y Lucy pensando que solo hacía falta hacer comprender a Gajeel que si no se comprometía podía prender a la peliazul.

—Natsu~— canturreo Lucy rodeando el cuello del pelirosa que se estremeció ante el placentero tacto.

—Lucy no has bebido tanto— sintió como su temperatura se elevaba al sentir las juguetonas manos de su esposa en su abdomen.

—Eso no es necesario— susurró sugestivamente al oído —estamos solos en nuestra casa y…

—Me enciendes Lucy— la interrumpió excitado Natsu mientras tomaba a su esposa en brazos y la besaba apasionadamente —y te lo demostraré cuan…

— ¡Ya basta Juvia!— se escucho un repentino grito, rompiendo el romántico momento entre en matrimonio que recordó que aun tenían invitados. — ¡No me toques!

— ¡Pero Gray-sama!— lloriqueó Juvia.

— ¡Sabes que no me gusta que te comportes así!

— ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama!— confesó aferrándose al brazo de él. —Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama…

— Suéltame, estás borracha— gruño tratando de quitarse los brazos que lo rodeaban.

—Deberían al menos esperarse a llegar a un lugar más privado— bromeó Natsu al entrar en la sala y encontrarse con lo que a sus ojos era una escena pasional.

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa— dijo con fastidio Gray dirigiéndose a Juvia e ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

— ¡Espéreme Gray-sama!— gritó corriendo tras de su amado.

— ¿No crees que Gray ha estado muy extraño esta noche?— preguntó Lucy sentándose a un lado de Natsu abrazándose a él, cuando la peculiar pareja se había marchado.

—El siempre ha sido así— se encogió de hombros —frio como el hielo.

—Supongo, pero a veces parece que estuviera enamorado de Erza, como hoy cuando anuncio su compromiso…—Natsu se tensó y Lucy vio la verdad en sus ojos — ¡¿Está enamorado de Erza?!

—Hace tiempo lo estaba, pero me dijo que eso cambio cuando ella conoció a Jerall. Él solo quiere que sea feliz.

—Bueno sí, además Juvia es su novia, y siempre la está protegiendo, eso significa que la quiere supongo— dijo ya más tranquila aunque pensando en que nunca había visto una muestra de afecto por parte del apático chico hacia su novia, no al menos de forma romántica.

Mientras tanto Juvia y Gray se encontraban en completo y tenso silencio en el automóvil de él, sin saber que decir por parte de ella y sin querer hablar por parte él que apretaba fuertemente el volante sintiendo como su enojo aumentaba cada momento, primero Erza se comprometía y luego Juvia comportándose como una irresponsable.

—Juvia lo siente— se animó a decir tímidamente, viendo disimuladamente la reacción de su acompañante —Juvia no quería que Gray-sama se molestara, es solo que…

—Tomaste demasiado y te emborrachaste— recriminó y Juvia no tuvo que voltear para saber la mirada tan fría que le dirigía el pelinegro, así que dirigió su vista a las brillantes luces de la ciudad que pasaban rápidamente —me has decepcionado Juvia.

—Juvia solo quería festejar con sus amigas… Juvia lo lamenta y no lo volverá a hacer— respondió escondiendo nuevamente sus sentimientos y no permitiéndose dejar escapar ninguna lagrima, no al menos hasta que se encontrara en la seguridad de su hogar como lo había hecho desde el inicio de su noviazgo o quizás desde antes.

—Bien— dijo secamente, sintiéndose demasiado disgustado por la noticia del matrimonio de Erza para detenerse a pensar en los sentimientos de Juvia, además no tenia que preocuparse de ella que siempre sonreía ajena a las cosas importantes. Así que continuó conduciendo ansiando llegar a su departamento para descargar la furia de su interior ¡Erza se va a casar con Jerall! ¡Maldición!

—Que pase buena noche Gray-sama— se despidió al bajar del auto cuando se encontró frente a su casa, sin embargo él solo asintió con la cabeza y arranco sin mostrar rastro de interés por el estado emocional de su novia.

Sus manos temblaban, las lagrimas brotaban sin que pudiera contenerlas más, abrió la puerta entre sollozos para después dejarse caer el duro y frio suelo que en esos momentos parecía ser una extensión de él.

—Gray-sama…— susurró al vacío, sintiendo como la esperanza que había nacido hacia apenas unas horas moría lenta y dolorosamente y es que no lo pudo evitarlo cuando escuchó del compromiso de Erza su corazón latió fuertemente y la esperanza se albergó él y miles de imágenes de un hermoso futuro vinieron a su mente, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido algo tonto, él no la había amado y Jamás lo haría, entonces recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando se enamoro por primera vez.

Había sido un lluvioso día de invierno cuando había llegado a la ciudad de Magnolia sus padres habían fallecido pocos días antes en un accidente de automovilístico a causa del mal clima, por lo que su custodia pasó a su único familiar, su tío Metalica Redfox quien había enviudado varios años antes y quien tenía un hijo de la misma edad que ella, Gajeel Redfox a quien solo veía en las celebraciones de navidad pero con quien se llevaba bien, por lo que esperaba que aquello le facilitara su estancia en la ciudad y su transición a su nueva vida.

Jamás le habían gustado los días lluviosos y menos aun después del accidente de sus padres y que su primer día en la ciudad fuera precisamente uno de esos días le causaba cierto temor de lo que le deparaba el futuro. Caminaba distraídamente admirando el paisaje urbano que le ofrecía su nueva ciudad por lo que no se percató que alguien igual de distraído iba hacia ella provocándose un inminente choque que envió a ambos al húmedo suelo.

—Juvia lo lamenta, venia distraía y no…— comenzó a disculparse enfocando su vista con quien había chocado.

—No tienes que disculparte yo también venia distraído— extendió su mano a la joven —y yo soy el que lo lamenta, se mojó tu vestido —señaló cuando la joven se levantó.

—No importa Juvia siempre termina mojada en los días lluviosos— dijo viendo su arruinado vestido.

—Oh, bien parece que ya dejó de llover— indicó el joven provocando que Juvia levantara la vista encontrándose con una imagen que Jamás olvidaría. Era un joven de alrededor de quince años su cabello negro hacia contraste con su pálida piel, una oscura mirada que reflejaba bondad y una pequeña sonrisa, Juvia se ruborizó desviando su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con que él estaba totalmente…

— ¡Desnudo!— gritó avergonzada cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con las manos — ¡Juvia nunca había visto un hombre desnudo! ¡La pureza de Juvia!

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Mi ropa!— dijo viendo su desnudez y localizando sus prendas alrededor de la peliazul ¡¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?! — ¡No abras los ojos! — ordenó acercándose a ella para recuperar su vestimenta.

— ¡Juvia no está preparada! ¡Es muy pronto! ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita! — chilló al ver a como él se aproximaba hacia ella — ¡Además estamos en la calle!

— ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡No estoy haciendo nada de lo que te imaginas! — Se defendió al comprender los desviados pensamientos de la joven — ¡Solo quiero recuperar mi ropa!

—Juvia nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada — dijo en un suspiro, cuando vio que el pelinegro hubo terminado de vestirse — Juvia a perdido su pureza a manos de un extraño.

— ¡Hey! No lo digas de esa forma que parece que te hice algo…— regaño — Espera ¿Hablas en tercera persona?

—Bueno si, es una particularidad de Juvia.

—Bueno Juvia, mucho gusto mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster — saludó extendiendo su mano.

—G-gracias. Juvia Loxar— se presentó.

—Bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver Juvia— se despidió dándole la espalda a la joven mientras los cálidos rayos del sol lo iluminaban.

—Juvia a conocido el amor, Juvia se ha enamorado de Gray-sama. — confesó para sí, deseando que el destino los volviera a reunir.

Juvia cerró los abrió los ojos tratando de alejar las imágenes de aquel encuentro, necesitaba enfrentarse a la realidad, aquel Gray que había conocido hacía varios años y que le había hecho tan feliz ahora la hundía en la más profundas de las tristezas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejarlo de amar? No, no podría lo amaba demasiado incluso el pensar estar lejos de él la atormentaba, y sin embargo sabía que no podía continuar de esa forma pero… ¿Y si él se rendía? Después de todo Erza se casaría con Jerall y Gray tendría que aceptarlo, tal vez… tal vez entonces él se daría cuenta que ella estaba junto a él, que siempre lo había estado, tal vez entonces él por fin la amaría, solo tal vez… por que no le quedaba más que creer que eso pasaría.

—Gray-sama… — suspiró entregándose al sueño en aquel frio suelo que le recordaba a él, mientras nuevamente escondía su dolor y esbozaba una falsa la sonrisa, sabiendo que era lo que todos esperaban de ella mientras se aferraba a su única y última esperanza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_A quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta este punto muchas gracias, espero que fuera de su agrado. No es la primera vez que escribo Gruvia (de hecho ya van varias veces) pero si es la primera vez que será de más de un capítulo._

_La verdad llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia (entre otras), pero no me atrevía por que como habrán visto Gray es… bueno dan ganas de golpearlo y pensé que eso era extraño, que Gray pese a todo jamás había sido malo o cruel con Juvia y que aparece el capitulo 338 por lo que me decidí a escribir esta historia, levante la mano quien quiso golpearlo en ese momento (¡Yo!)._

_Sé que es difícil leer de una pareja que no te gusta, lo sé por experiencia, a mi me gusta mucho el NaLu y cuando algo interfiere con él, pues me molesta y mucho, por lo que reduciré al mínimo el Grayza, espero no les incomodara este primer capítulo y les resulte interesante la historia._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


	2. Rompimiento

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO II

-ROMPIMIENTO-

Los rayos del sol de medio día entraron por la gran ventana de catorceavo piso iluminando a un desalineado e irritado Gray que comenzaba a maldecir al universo o a quien fuera necesario para que calmara su dolor de cabeza, ¡maldita resaca! ¡Malditas ganas de querer olvidar! ¡Idiota Jerall por interponerse!, pensaba mientras trataba de moverse de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba pero el dolor se lo dificultaba haciéndolo gruñir aun más, sin embargo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar escandalosamente su dolor de cabeza se acrecentó lo suficiente para obligarse a levantarse y contestar.

—Hey— dijo malhumorado a modo de saludo y esperando que quien llamara no fuera tan idiota para gritarle.

— ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! ¡Te estamos esperando!— se escuchó al otro lado de línea y Gray gruño internamente debía de haberlo supuesto.

—Puedes dejar de gritar, idiota— murmuró mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de soportar el amargor en su boca —Estas al teléfono puedo escucharte sin la necesidad que seas tan escandaloso.

— ¡Ah! ¿Con que resaca?, veo que te la pasaste muy bien con Juvia ¿eh?— inquirió maliciosamente Natsu olvidando su enfado. —Supongo que por eso no ha llegado, Están juntos ¿verdad?, seguro que no han dormido, eres un pervertido~

— No seas idiota, jamás pasaría la noche con Juvia, debe de andar por ahí con sus locas fantasías— dijo con fastidio ¿Es que siempre tenía que saber lo que le pasaba a ella?, Juvia solo era una escandalosa que no lo comprendía y que se había obsesionado por él y por algún extraño motivo nunca había podido negarle nada.

—Bueno supongo que pronto llegará, ¿Y vas a venir? Todos te estamos esperando y Erza está…

— ¡Ven ahora mismo, Gray! —Ordenó una temible y femenina voz que el pelinegro reconoció como Erza — ¡¿Es que quieres arruinar mi boda?!— él se tensó ante la idea ¿Podría impedir la boda? Aquello no lo había considerado — ¡Más te vale que llegues rápido!— volvió gritar para después colgar antes de que Gray pudiera decir algo.

Se dejo caer en el sillón, necesitaba saber que haría, hasta ese momento no había considerado la posibilidad de evitar la boda ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impedía? Él la quería… pero entonces ¿Por qué no había hecho nada antes? ¿Por qué había esperado tanto? Se preguntaba cuando la tierna sonrisa de su novia apareció en sus pensamientos por lo que sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, puede que todavía siguiera ebrio y tuviera alucinaciones se dijo.

Al final decidido que no era momento para cuestionarse, no estaba en condiciones que pensara en Juvia era clara señal de eso. Se bañaría porque al verse en el espejo la imagen devuelta no le había resultado muy agradable tanto camisa como pantalones estaban arrugados y desprendían olor del alcohol, el cabello despeinado y los ojos rojos eran prueba de su larga noche ya que después de dejar a la peliazul en su hogar había ido a su apartamento para emborracharse y olvidar, para darse la oportunidad de fantasear con que era él quien uniría su vida a Er… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se habría metido Juvia? No era normal que llegara tarde a algún compromiso a menos claro que estuviera con él, pero eso no había pasado… bueno no tenia que preocuparse era Juvia, ella siempre estaba bien, siempre sonriendo y gritando Gray-sama, pensó sintiéndose irritado.

Juvia caminaba distraída por el centro de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, sabía que tendría que haberse presentado en casa de Natsu para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, pero no podía, pese a que se había decidido mantenerse junto a Gray, se sentía demasiado débil, no quería ver los ojos enamorados de él, no lo soportaría, no en ese momento primero necesitaba hacerse a la idea, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba…

— ¡Cuidado señorita!— gritó un hombre llamando la atención de Juvia y después todo se volvió negro.

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo de amigos se encontraban en según las palabras de Erza "la base de operaciones" la residencia Dragneel-Heartfilia y eran obligados a comenzar a planear lo que sería el gran evento que ocurriría en un mes lo que hacía pensar que había algo raro con ese compromiso, demasiado rápido pensaron todos pero ninguno se atrevió a decir en alto sus pensamientos.

—Bien lo más importante de la boda es el pastel, —hablaba firmemente pero con cierto brillo en la mirada la Scarlet —y tiene que ser de fresa.

—Erza… — interrumpió la rubia ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes por tan valiente acto y es que si había algo que sabían todos los que conocían a Erza era que era una mujer que no toleraba interrupciones — creo que lo más importante no es…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió mientras una amenazadora aura comenzaba a rodearla.

—N-nada— se arrepintió temblando y sentándose a un lado de su esposo aferrándose a él aun con temor.

—Bien, continuemos…

— ¡Hey! — saludó Fullbuster al entrar en la residencia y tratando de esconder su resaca tras unos lentes oscuros que hacían juego con su informal vestimenta que consistía en un sencillo pantalón verde y una blanca camisa.

—Gray llegas tarde aunque en buen momento— dijo a modo de saludo Erza — tú y Juvia nos van a ayudar a Jerall y a mí con los preparativos. — Continuó hablando mientras Grey se sentía miserable por aquella petición aunque sabía que le sería imposible negarse.

— ¿Y Juvia?— gruño tratando de controlar su enfado ¿En que estaba pensando Erza al pedirle algo como eso? ¿Es que no pensaba en él?, ella estaba siendo cruel, insensible ¿Erza no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos?

— ¿Qué no se supone que deberías de saber dónde está tu novia?— pregunto Gajeel tratando de aparentar indiferencia sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por la que consideraba su hermana menor. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver además debe andar por ahí— respondió rápidamente sin tomarle importancia, en ese momento había tomado una rápida decisión, él impediría esa boda, porque él se merecía estar con Erza, más que Jerall.

—Espero que este bien, porque si no… — amenazó Gajeel interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gray y tensando el ambiente.

—Vamos será mejor que te calmes— dijo Levy quien intercedía por Fullbuster aunque tenía la sospecha que este no lo merecía —seguramente debe estar bien, tal vez comprando cosas para la boda, a ella siempre le han entusiasmado estas cosas.

—Sí, siempre fastidia con eso— murmuró Gray sin darse cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria de los presentes.

—Bueno, sigamos…

El resto del día pasó con relativa normalidad, realizándose la asignación de responsabilidades del grupo de amigos por el pronto evento con lo que los gruñidos de Gray aumentaban por su falta de oportunidad de intervenir y las constantes insinuaciones de Natsu acerca de su divertida e inexistente noche con Juvia, debiste dejarla tan cansada que ni siquiera ha podido venir, decía el pelirosa y burlas no se hicieron esperar entre el resto de los amigos acrecentando el enojo en Gray.

—Eso es todo por hoy— dijo felizmente Erza incorporándose de su asiento sonriendo sutilmente a su prometido.

—Será una maravillosa Boda, Erza — expresó alegremente Levy quien al igual que su amiga se había incorporado con varias revistas en mano.

—No entiendo porque tenía que estar aquí, si ustedes las mujeres pueden encargarse de todo— gruño Gajeel ante la furiosa mirada de Levy.

—Es tarde y Juvia no llegado— murmuro de pronto la rubia tratando calmar el tenso ambiente ocasionado por Gajeel — ¿Estará bien? — preguntó viendo como las manecillas del reloj marcaban diez para las siete.

—Ahora que lo dices pronto oscurecerá— dijo Levy preocupada mientras veía por la ventana como los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo. —Gray, ¿No has sabido nada de ella? — el susodicho negó en silencio.

—Llámale— ordenó molesto Redfox —Es tu novia al menos deberías fingir que te interesa.

—No soy su padre para andar detrás de ella— refunfuño, cediendo ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Erza por lo que rápidamente sacó su celular marcando el segundo numero de su lista de llamadas recientes nombrado como "Juvia ˂3" algo que le había molestado al igual que la imagen correspondiente que era una fotografía de ambos apenas tomada hacia un par de días donde la alegre sonrisa y mirada enamorada de Juvia que se abrazaba a su amado contrarrestaba con la irritada mirada de él, que parecía querer dar por terminada la muestra de afecto de su novia.

—Hola— respondió una masculina voz al otro lado de la línea creando en Gray una extraña tensión que hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado —Está hablando al teléfono de Juvia Loxar.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Y por qué tienes su teléfono?!— Preguntó furioso ante la mirada preocupada de quienes lo rodeaban — ¡Dime donde esta Juvia! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

—… ya veo… eres Gray.

— ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! ¡Respóndeme!— exigió cada vez más molesto ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Juvia al permitir que otro hombre respondiera su teléfono? ¿Es que acaso le estaba siendo infiel? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

—Juvia se encuentra en el hospital central— respondió el extraño y provocando que Gray palideciera ante la inesperada noticia —Sufrió un accidente y la traje al hospital… habitación cuatrocientos cuatro. — dijo serio antes de colgar.

— ¡Idiota!— maldijo Gray, antes de dirigirse a sus preocupados amigos —Juvia tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital central, iré a verla.

— ¡Nosotros iremos contigo!

A Gray no le importó quien dijera aquello, o si lo seguían, lo que le importaba en ese momento era verla, ver esa irritante sonrisa que lo hacía sentir que era amado, ver a esa torpe que se la pasaba gritándole al mundo cuanto lo amaba y aunque eso normalmente lo molestaba constantemente, en ese momento era algo que quería escuchar, no, que necesitaba escuchar. Condujo lo más rápido que su automóvil se lo permitía y el bullicio de la concurrida ciudad se convirtió solo borrones ante sus ojos, tenía miedo y recuerdos del pasado aparecían en su mente, el día más oscuro de su vida.

Fue un frio día de invierno cuando su teléfono sonó y si vida cambió. Una llamada del hospital la había cambiado con el anuncio de la repentina muerte de sus padres a manos de un ladrón, no, un asesino que violentamente había tomado sus vidas a cambio del contenido de la caja fuerte de su padre. Recordaba ese día estaba en una de las tantas fiestas universitarias a las que le gustaba asistir cuando todo ocurrió demasiado rápido ante sus ojos, la llamada que cabio su vida, el hospital, los últimos minutos de su madre y como el sonido que indicaba la vida se detenía dejando tras de sí el más absoluto silencio.

Y entonces cuando su vida parecía haberse detenido con el último latido de su madre unos tiernos y amorosos brazos lo habían recibido reconfortándolo y alejando de él los deseos de venganza, los deseos de seguir el camino de su familia al inframundo. Y sin importar que pasara siempre recordaría esa tierna sonrisa de la que en ese momento se convirtió en su novia y que ahora estaba en la cama de un hospital. Se maldijo y maldijo al mundo apretando con desesperación el volante como si aquello lo hiciera ir más rápido, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Juvia, su salvadora, él debía de ver estado con ella, él debía haberla protegido.

— ¡Juvia!— gritó desperrado Gray al entrar en la habitación donde una molesta enfermera de alrededor de unos cincuenta años lo veía con furia, pero eso a él no le importó, necesitaba saber de ella — ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo se encuentra Juvia?

—La paciente se encuentra estable, se le ha administrado un sedante ya que cuando ingresó se encontraba muy alterada.

— ¿Pero qué pasó?

—Usted no debería de estar aquí, será mejor que salga— ordenó la enfermera mientras hacia sus anotaciones.

— ¿Qué pasó?— volvió a preguntar dejando ver su enfado. Quería saber que ocurría y estaba dispuesto a armar un escándalo si fuera necesario pensamiento que fue adivinado por la enfermera que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Es familiar de la Señorita Loxar?

— ¿Estaría aquí si no lo fuera?— preguntó con burla, lo único que podía permitirse mostrar ante una extraña que parecía querer echarlo a patadas de la habitación y a lo que por supuesto el no pensaba ceder, pero no es el momento, se dijo antes de respirar profundamente y acudir a su educación. —Me avisaron que Juvia se encontraba hospitalizada. Soy su novio, estoy preocupado. — admitió y la enfermera sonrío con comprensión.

—Entiendo, lamento haber sido tan ruda pero comprenderás que esto es un hospital y esa no es forma de entrar a la habitación de un paciente y más de esta linda señorita— Gray asintió apenado —aunque me sorprende que seas su novio ¿Quién sería el otro chico, entonces? — murmuró despreocupadamente mientras dejaba el expediente en su lugar.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Es grave?, me gustaría saberlo… por favor.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan precipitados— dijo la enfermera con una divertida pero amable sonrisa —siempre sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Ella se encuentra bien, como puedes ver solo esta recostada — Gray pudo ver a lo que se refería, Juvia no estaba conectada a ningún aparato del cual dependiera su vida eso lo tranquilizo más de lo que jamás admitiría — Estuvo a punto de ser atropellada. Solo sufrió una crisis nerviosa, se encuentra bien.

—Gracias — agradeció antes de salir de la habitación, ahora que sabía que Juvia se encontraba bien necesitaba salir, no le gustaban los hospitales, nunca le habían gustado además tenía que avisar del estado de salud de Juvia.

—Gray, ¿Cómo esta Juvia?

—Erza, has llegado tu sola— dijo sorprendido al verla en la entrada de la clínica pero sintiéndose feliz ante su última palabra "sola" esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, por lo que se olvido de Juvia, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba junto a la pelirroja repitiéndose que Juvia se encontraba bien y que no necesitaba de él.

—Por supuesto, te he seguido apenas saliste como loco, Jerall viene con el resto. — Informó acercándose preocupadamente a su amigo — ¿Cómo esta Juvia? ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

—No deberías de preocuparte, ella está bien no fue nada… en la habitación cuatrocientos cuatro— dijo al ver la aterradora mirada de Erza, podía quererla pero el miedo muchas veces superaba ese sentimiento así que solo se dedico a seguirla en silencio al verla pasar a su lado.

Erza caminaba por los pasillos del hospital como su ella hubiera diseñado el edificio y tal vez fuera así después de todo Erza había se había encargado de diseñar varios edificios de la ciudad ya que desde muy joven incluso antes de que se titulara y solo con la instrucción de su padre ella había realizado grandes proyectos por lo que su fama como arquitecta era indiscutible. Cuando finalmente entraron a la habitación la enfermera ya no se encontraba para alivio de Gray que pensaba en aprovechar el tiempo a solas con Erza. Pero ella parecía indiferente a él, tratándolo como si no existiera y concentrando todas sus atenciones en Juvia, murmurándole palabras de aliento, él deseaba esa atención.

—No deberías preocuparte por ella, solo le dieron un sedante aparentemente no le ocurrió nada y solo armó un escándalo así que la trajeron al hospital. Siempre tan irritante. — dijo con desdén.

— ¡Cállate!— gritó furiosa Erza levantándose de su lugar y encarándolo —es tu novia, no deberías de decir eso, conoces sus sentimientos.

—Lo sé, pero yo no la amo. Nunca la he amado por que yo estoy interesado en otra.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No quiero escuchar más— lo interrumpió dejando ver su enojo ante la actitud de su amigo—no deberías de pensar eso y mucho menos decirlo ¿Qué pasaría si ella te escucha? estaría destrozada, eres la persona más importante para ella.

—En cambio para mi es irritante, una molestia a veces la detes…— se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido de un celular.

—Es Jerall parece que ya llegaron, iré a buscarlos — dijo acercándose a la puerta antes de dar una última mirada a Gray —Juvia te ama pero tú no sabes apreciar ese amor, si no la quieres al menos no la hagas sufrir o te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

— ¡Maldición!— gruño cuando Erza salió de la habitación cerrando su puños, se sentía frustrado había perdido su oportunidad.

—No importa cuánto Juvia ame a Gray-sama, Juvia jamás será correspondida— susurró suavemente una dulce pero triste voz sobresaltando a Gray quien rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la joven en la cama encontrándose con la mirada perdida de su novia.

—Juvia… yo… — no sabía que decir. Ella había escuchado todo y cada palabra era verdad, se odio por aquello aunque tal vez eso era lo mejor para ambos, él ya no soportaba fingir que la amaba y ella merecía lo mejor solo que jamás pensó que sería de esta forma, lo mejor era aprovechar esa oportunidad. —nunca te he querido.

—Juvia lo sabía, siempre supo que no sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero Juvia nunca pensó que Gray-sama pensara que fuera irritante, que la detestara. Juvia es una molestia para Gray-sama ¿Verdad?

—No eres un…— se detuvo ¿Qué podía decir para tranquilizarla? Seguro que haría un escándalo y él quedaría como el malo, aunque el ya se estaba sintiendo de esa forma y el hecho que ella no lo mirara lo hacía sentir peor.

—Juvia no volverá a molestarlo, Gray-sama es libre de todo compromiso. — dijo escondiendo aun más su mirada de él concentrándola en la única ventana de la habitación donde los primero destellos de la luna anunciaban la noche.

—Si es lo que quieres, por mi está bien— declaró Gray orgulloso olvidándose de sus antiguos sentimientos de culpa, si Juvia esperaba que le rogara estaba muy equivocada de hecho ella debería de saberlo había escuchado la conversación, él no la amaba así que si ella le daba la oportunidad de ser libre lo haría, al final era lo mejor para ambos. —hemos terminado, ahora solo somos amigos. — finalizo para después salir de la habitación como un hombre libre, un hombre dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su felicidad.

Y en aquella habitación de hospital, después que lo viera marcharse Juvia decidió que lo mejor era y como siempre lo había hecho, llorar estando sola y no cuando tuviera en enfrentarse a sus amigos. Veinticuatro horas antes había decidido que no se daría por vencida pero después de lo que había escuchado sabia que ese no era el mejor camino. Ella lo amaba, siempre lo amaría por eso deseaba su felicidad y si no estaba a su lado, no lo retendría al contrario lo dejaría libre porque lo último que deseaba es que la odiara. Dirigió su vista nuevamente al cielo encontrándose con la primera estrella del firmamento, cerró los ojos deseando la felicidad del hombre que más amaba, deseando de todo corazón que su querido Gray encontrara el amor y fuera feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_A esas lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este segundo capítulo después de tanto tiempo muchas gracias y espero que fuera de su agrado._

_Pues bien aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que no los decepcionara, como ven Gray sigue hundiéndose cada vez más, ¿Podrá caer más bajo? O ¿Por fin se dará cuenta de lo que ha dejado escapar? ¿Por qué Gray es tan malo con Juvia aun cuando esta estuvo junto a él en el momento que más lo necesitaba? ¿A parecerá alguien para sanar el corazón de Juvia? Bueno supongo que ya se imaginan lo que sigue me sorprendió que a algunas personas no les molesta el Grayza o el LyonXJuvia (no sé cómo se escribe) pero esta es una historia Gruvia… aunque veremos qué pasa más adelante. Por cierto me alegra que estén de acuerdo conmigo en que Gray tiene que pagar por hacer sufrir a Juvia por lo que habrá que tendré que ser creativa_

_La verdad es que en el manga últimamente Gray me está desesperando más de lo normal se está comportando más… ¿Frio?, hasta llegue a pensar que era el fin del Gruvia pero después de la linda imagen de esta pareja._

_**kAeDe-HiMe**__**,**__ Agradezco tu tiempo a esta historia y totalmente de acuerdo Gray merece un buen golpe en esa cabeza dura para a ver si así reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que siente por qué esa preocupación por Juvia creo que es más que de amigos..._

_**Dixie Ulquiorra**__**,**__ Gracias por tu lectura y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

_**Medaka-chan**__**,**__ Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado y espero que continúe siendo así y en el manga últimamente Gray es tan… tan… Gray, aun no olvido ese capítulo y cuando vi el especial en serio pensé que Mashima estaba terminando con esta linda pareja espero que no sea así. Gray se hundió más lastimando nuevamente a Juvia que lo ama tanto que desea que sea feliz aunque no sea junto a ella ¿Pero lo será?_

_**Yuko,**__ Que bueno que te guste la historia y si aquí dan ganas de golpear a Gray por ser tan lento porque para mí, él ya está enamorado solo que no se ha dado cuenta, haber si no lo hace cuando sea demasiado tarde._

**Darkrius13****,**_ si me molesta me encanta el NaLu y esa… historia Jutsu, pues también me gusta y como la conocí es una historia de otra historia (por cierto ya no la he leído pero pronto me pondré al corriente)_ a lo que me refiero es que cuando leo una historia que dice NaLu quiero que lo sea es diferente cuando dice que la pareja principal es otra…, bueno aun no he leído esa historia pero la buscaré se ve interesante. Gracias por tu lectura ya verás lo que pasará con Gray más adelante.

_**Nahi Shite,**__ Pues me tarde en actualizar pero aquí está la continuación que espero sea de tu agrado._

_**Guest,**__ creo que lo de Gray en el suelo es unánime ya verás lo que pasará más adelante con este par que ha quedado como amigos, y si Juvia tendrá una escena donde le dejará ver a Gray que ella vale mucho pero eso es más adelante._

_**Sejo Riama,**__ Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado y aunque me tarde (bastante) aquí está la continuación y no te preocupes Gray se va a arrepentir de lo que le hiso a Juvia._

_**YamixTeaLover,**__ Aquí está la continuación que espero sea de tu agrado y si en esta historia Gray parece el villano ya que Juvia le ofrece su amor sin mencionar que estuvo cuando él más necesitaba de alguien y aun así… ya veremos qué pasa con este par más adelante sobre todo porque ahora Gray se siente con la libertad de ir tras de Erza. _

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado y disculpen los errores de escritura._


End file.
